


Ephemeral

by caffeine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Supernatural Elements, will probably add more anime worlds beside SNK in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeine/pseuds/caffeine
Summary: A story about a girl who travels between worlds.





	1. Living

The day was rather ordinary.

I caught the eight fifty bus at the exact same stop, listened to the usual songs on my phone, greeted my friends at the university, took notes from the familiar voices of lecturers (even dozed off at times, as usual), and even ate sushi from the usual place nearby campus.. It was ordinary.

Not that I'm complaining.. rather, I liked the way things were. When you're able to plan your week - no, even your year - on a notebook, things are bound to be easier. I knew what to expect, so I knew how to approach my everyday life. Ordinary was good, ordinary was a reassurance.

The day was, well.. ordinary until it happened.

It was exactly five in the afternoon. I'm at the bus on my way home, and I put some earphones on to listen to music hoping that time will pass by quicker. An almost one-hour ride back home was a huge pain in the ass. At least the bus was just half full. I hated it when the bus was full. A huge sigh escaped my lips. I really want to hurry and eat mum's food.. and sleep. 

Bored, I looked outside through the bus window. Only half-way home, huh. The bus came into a halt, and more people hopped on the bus. One was an old lady with a walker. She slowly made her way towards me and sat to the empty seat next to me. I sat in front of the bus so this was to be expected. The others were some loud kids from some high school, and a man in a hoodie, his facial features revealing just enough for someone to suitably guess that he was in his thirties. 

The said man had both his hands in his hoodie's pockets, and he made his way into the bus without paying so the bus driver hurriedly caught his arm, causing the man to reveal his right hand from his pocket. My eyes widened in both shock and horror.

"Oh no~" He stared at his gun with a fake sad expression. "You caught me."

He shot the bus driver in the head, his blood splattering onto the bus' windows and floor. His body fell with a thud. The only thing that could be heard inside the bus were gasps, sobs, screams and one man's laugh.

"Don't move." His voice was loud and clear. Everyone was shaking in fear but we all stayed quiet. Everyone was too scared to move the slightest inch, because we knew.. anyone could die at any moment.

Tears rolled down my face. So this is really happening.. I can't believe this is happening. I hold in a sob. 

"If I see anyone move, or even a single phone light up, I'll kill everyone in this bus."

I close my eyes. The future I've planned for myself.. it could be gone any minute. I was going to become a doctor, save a few lives before I die, repay my parents for everything, marry and have kids. That was all I ever wanted to achieve in this lifetime. Couldn't I at least have that?

The man scanned the bus. I, too, looked around me. I see some high school kids way younger than me, an old woman, probably students from the same university as me, and a couple of middle-aged workers coming from the city, and a woman with baby. More tears roll down my face.. but this time, it was from anger.

"Now... I have a proposal." The man claps and grins in the most crooked way, as if containing his excitement. 

"If one person volunteers to, well.." He pauses and points the gun to his head. "..get shot by me here."

His grin widens. I clenched my fist. As tempted as I was to wipe that grin off his irritating face, I knew at this point I was powerless. If only I wasn't so weak and pathetic.

"Then I'll let everyone else live." He declares. "Now that's not such a bad deal, is it?"

Ah. I inwardly laughed. So this is it for me. I wanted to save lives before I die, didn't I? And this.. this is the perfect opportunity. The realisation was ridiculous that I had to hold in a laughter.

Before anyone else could blurt out anything, I stood up from my seat. People around me were crying at this point, blurting out no's and dont's, but I knew. I knew I had to do it.

"Me." I pause, glaring at the man. "Kill me."

He stared at me, amused. "Oh?" He let out a maniacal laugh. "Amazing! I didn't expect this!" 

"Brilliant- hey now, shh everyone." He pressed his lips with the gun. "Let's respect her decision, shall we?"

As tears rolled down my face for the last time, I closed my eyes and prepare for the bullet. I love you mum, dad, brother and my cute little sis.. and my friends. I thought of the future I'm about to throw away, but knowing that these people can at least live is enough for me.

I want to live.

The man grinned and pointed his gun at me. "Goodbye, little lady."

A gun shot was heard. Sobs of grief and siren sounds of ambulances followed soon after.

The sun sets. And the only thing that could be seen in the lonely bus that night were two dead bodies, and a smile of an old woman.


	2. Duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei will appear in the SNK world SOON I promise. '-')/

What.. Where am I..

I struggle to open my eyes as the brightness of my surroundings blinded me.

Is this a.. room?

I look around to see what looks like a white room, spacious enough to be as big as a mansion. However, it was empty. I appear to be the only one here, sitting alone right in the middle of the room.

"Didn't I die?" I ask to particularly no one. I feel my head with my hands and there seems to be no blood. I sigh in relief.

Wait. "This isn't really the time to sigh in relief, Kei." I tell myself. I.. should be dead. I was dead. I died. I start to panic in fear as the events from that day start to replay in my head. I got shot! By that crazy maniac of a man-

"I see, you're awake and well." An unfamiliar voice came from behind me.

I gasp in shock. How and when in the heck did he get here?

"Wh-Who are you??" I spin around the floor to face the stranger. My eyes widened in shock.

The said stranger had long, blue hair perfectly draping over his shoulder. His eyes blue just like his hair. He wore a suit that sort of made him look like a butler. He was tall and just the right kind of skinny. I can tell he was well built under that suit as well. Point is, he was.. good looking... _Snap out of it,_  I think to myself.

"My name is Cadel." He smiled and looks at me up and down. "Let's firstly get you some clothes, shall we?"

I look down my body. Not. a. single. piece of clothing on. I blush madly and abruptly cover as much of my body with my arms.

"You didn't see anything!!" I exclaimed, way louder than I intended it to be. Cadel laughed and spins around so he was facing the other direction.

"Alright, alright. I didn't see anything." He says as he snaps his fingers. The moment he did, I suddenly get covered by a plain, white dress. "Is that better?"

I touch the dress and look up at him. "How did you..?"

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, Kei." He walks towards me and extends his right hand. "I'll tell you everything."

 

* * *

 

"Wait, WHAT?!"

Cadel sighed. "Kei, can you please let me finish? Stop shouting 'WHAT?' every time I talked-"

"You!" I stood up from my seat. "You drugged me didn't you? Where am I? I thought I died but you must have drugged me before making me think I died but-"

Five minutes ago Cadel oh so kindly snapped his fingers for the second time, and two chairs and a tea table suddenly appeared out of nowhere before us. I was confused and shocked, of course. But I decided to hear him out. However, I very much regret doing so now.

"Kei, please sit down." Cadel calmly tells me. "Everything I said so far is true. And no, I didn't drug you."

In the five minutes Cadel had been talking, he told me these three things: One, that I was chosen for an important 'duty'. Two, that he was the old grandma in the bus when _it_ happened, and was there as an 'evaluator'. And three, that I did die in my own 'world'. I don't even know what to believe at this point. But what I do know is that I _did_ die. So maybe what he is saying isn't complete non-sense..

I sigh and sit back down. I close my eyes and slowly breathe in, and then out. "So, what is this 'duty' you are talking about?" I ask.

He sighed in relief. "You were chosen by me to travel between worlds to complete certain duties." He tells me. "I have been watching you for a while now. I chose you in particular because I saw goodness in you. And you were.. well, brave. So I brought you back into life, but I cannot bring you back into life in your world. That is beyond my abilities."

I scratch my head in attempt to hide how flattered I am. He brought me back into life? Just what is he.. a some sort of god? "Worlds?" I ask.

"They are worlds that you know very well from your world." He smiled. "You see, for example, when an author writes a book, it usually comes from some sort of idea. This idea exists because a world that contains that 'idea' exists."

"Wait, so like.. stories in my world are not actually made up?" I ask him, still comprehending what he just said. "They exist.. in a different world?"

"Yes. That is exactly right." He nods and continues. "But your world is special. You can manipulate these ideas.. and change the events that happen in the worlds outside of your world."

Cadel looks at my confused face and chuckles. "Let me explain. When an author writes a book but is influenced by certain factors - say, for example, fame - he may change the idea to favour the audience. In other words, he may alter the story in his own will."

"But isn't that what we do all the time?" I question him. "In my world, that is."

"Yes, I'm afraid." He leans over to me. "And that is why I want you to do this certain 'duty' for me."

I lean back. Since Cadel brought me back into 'life' again I feel as if I do not have much of a choice. I sigh and look at him with determination. "What kind of duty?"

A slight smile is evident on his lips. "You have to save Levi Ackerman's life." He tells me.

"But first, I have to train you."


End file.
